


Extra Credit

by NeoVenus22



Category: Community
Genre: F/M, Porn Battle, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-02
Updated: 2010-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-06 23:18:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoVenus22/pseuds/NeoVenus22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie showed up at his door in a panic.  As in, a full-on hyperventilating panic of sweat and a series of sounds that may or may not have been words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extra Credit

Annie showed up at his door in a panic. As in, a full-on hyperventilating panic of sweat and a series of sounds that may or may not have been words. The question lingering in his mind was 'how did she get my address?' but what he said was, "What's wrong?" Britta would have been so proud of his personal growth.

Annie made a squeak at him and thrust a handful of papers at his chest. He looked at the top one: name, class, subject, title, and grade. Ah, grade. "A B?"

"A _B_," she wailed, and he barely had time to step aside before she barreled into his apartment. "My GPA is ruined, Jeff."

"I'm sure it's not," he said. "It's one paper, it probably doesn't count that much to your overall grade, and Mr. Webster gives extra credit like he's trying to buy your love. Deep breaths." Annie's breathing slowed down a little bit, to normal human levels. She sucked in a big gulp of air, her cheeks puffing out. "It'll be okay," he promised, laying a hand on her shoulder. "Really, I swear." Annie nodded, looking like a chipmunk bobblehead. "Breathe out, Annie, breathe out!"

She hissed out a breath, looking weary. "Okay."

"You need to relax."

Annie's look was equal parts paranoid and scared. "I don't think I can."

"You want me to try, then?" Over the past few months, Jeff had apparently made a name for himself as the go-to guy when anyone in his study group had problems. Fortunately, this was something he didn't consider to be all that much of a problem, and not that difficult of a solution.

For his effort, he got a tiny smile. "Okay."

Jeff guided Annie over to the couch and sat her down. "Close your eyes," he instructed, then lay his hands on her shoulders and started to dig in. The girl had knots that even sailors couldn't undo. Annie was kind of a big ball of stress and crazy. Jeff was endlessly surprised that he was attracted to that, but there was just something about her fierce determination and never-say-die attitude that was appealing in spite of the hyperventilation. Spurred by fondness, Jeff planted a quick kiss on her exposed neck. Annie tensed for half a second, then relaxed the most she had since walking through his door. "Better?" he asked softly.

"Um-hmm," she said, leaning back into him a little bit.

Jeff smirked. "You know, you're still pretty tense. I could probably apply a few more unconventional methods towards relaxing you, if you're interested."

"Like what?" Normally Annie would have been a little quicker on the uptake. Well, maybe. This was relatively new, and still a little weird, and Jeff hadn't quite figured out how to read her. She hadn't exactly mastered the delicate art of flirting. Or blatant sexual innuendo. But again, Jeff was a problem-solver. And a pretty good teacher, if he did say so himself (he did).

Jeff trailed his hands from her shoulders down her arms, sliding down her sides, briefly grazing her breasts. He'd never believed he could get so much enjoyment out of sideboob. "Like this."

"Oh. Well, that's good."

"More, then?" he said with an errant squeeze, because he couldn't help himself.

Her reaction solidified in his mind what he really liked about Annie. She wriggled free of him a little bit, giving her enough space to unbutton her shirt. Then she promptly straddled his lap.

"Skipped a few steps, there."

"I'm very, very stressed out," she said, and laid one on him. Stress was kind of awesome. With her tongue halfway down his throat, Jeff took off her bra and busied his hands. He really loved the way she moaned into his mouth. He also loved that she usually wore skirts, which made her slight gyrations on his lap that much more interesting. He moved his lips down her neck, trying to remember that spot she really liked, but in his haste couldn't, so bypassed it to take a nipple into his mouth in a way that made her squeak. Oh, he could do so much better than that. Although there was a lot to be said for a hot chick on his lap, he took hold of her hips and maneuvered her so she was sitting back on the couch.

Jeff tugged her panties down her legs and got between her knees. His back protested a little bit, reminding him that he was not twenty-something anymore. (Nor was she, although he told himself he wasn't supposed to think about that.) But with age came experience. For example, when there was a hot, wet, semi-nude girl on your couch, you should really do something about that. He took a quick nip at the inside of her thigh, close but definitely not close enough. Annie let out a frustrated growl. "Very stressed here, Jeff."

"Well, I wouldn't want to contribute any more to that. Who knows what you'd do to me."

"I'm really more concerned with what you're going to do to me," she said, raising her eyebrow in a very pointed gesture.

He was torturing her in the good way (he hoped), but she could torture him in the bad way if he didn't clean up his act. Jeff quickly lay his tongue to her, licking up her wetness before swirling it around her clit. Annie groaned, and if his pants weren't tight before, they were now. Annie wound her fingers in his hair, no doubt destroying something that had taken him twenty minutes to create, thrusting helplessly at him in a way that was really, really hot. Jeff lapped at her, carefully sliding two fingers inside her; she dug her nails into his scalp and he added a third.

"Oh oh oh oh oh--" she chanted, and when she came, she did so with a squeak. Kind of hot, in a weird way. Her grip loosened, though he was pretty sure his head might never recover. He kissed her leg anyway and looked up.

"Relaxed yet?"

She wiggled her hand in a see-saw motion. "I don't know. Maybe about a B." Forget what he'd said about innuendo and flirting. Jeff grinned. He was pretty sure he could raise that to an A-plus.


End file.
